


Our Lives Now

by SomniSol



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, Mentor bond, Modern Era, Traveling, paternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian on a typical day of their now everyday lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives Now

Another day, traveling the world. Another day with Sebastian. Another day of living this life.

How long has it been now? Since I was 13. Well I’ve been thirteen for quite some time now. Ever since that whole situation with Alois. Although I hated this unfortunate turn of events, I grew accustomed to it. It took some time but I wasn’t the only one who had to deal with this new change.

Sebastian didn’t take it so well. He was beyond furious that his one of a kind meal was stolen from him. For a while he couldn’t stand to even talk to me. He fulfilled his duties as my butler without a word, until I had had enough and ordered him to talk. Back then he would never even smile at me anymore, even that annoying smirk of his. 

I could understand how frustrated and angry he was with me, but it wasn’t my fault. I had nothing to do with what happened to me. It was all Trancy and that lecherous maid of his. 

“Master, would you like to go down to the beach today. The weather is perfect.”

Now it was different.

“Sure, but I’m not swimming off farther than I have to.”

He chuckled, “All this time master and you still can’t swim.”

“I can swim! I just don’t like it!”

“Very well master, I will make sure to supervise you.”

“I’m not a child Sebastian! I can take care of myself.”

As if to prove me wrong he brought a hand right about my head to show just how short I still am.

“Shut up!”

He smirked, “I haven’t said anything master.”

Now everything was much more different. 

Sebastian and I have become closer over all these years. We eventually opened up more to each other and became something close, like friends. As I said, it took some time to get used to these new demon powers, so Sebastian has mentored me in that. We have a mutual respect for one another. 

Only when I became a demon did I realize how delicious a human soul is. I knew what I’ve been putting Sebastian through and it made me feel guilty. So I allowed him to make contracts with other souls and allowed him to feed like any other demon should. On the only condition that he would remain by my side. Of course he had to, since he was still contracted to me, but it was the idea of the freedom I was giving him that counts. He was shocked, but he agreed, and that shocked me.

I won’t admit it to him, but sometimes I feel like he acts like a father to me. My father was only with me for a short amount of time, and even now I find it difficult to remember what he looks like. Now, when I try to remember what my father’s face looked like, I only see Sebastian’s face. He is obviously no replacement for my true father, but I said he only acts like it sometimes. Yet he also feels like an older sibling, someone to guide me along in life. Well Afterlife. 

***

We sat down at the beach. The towels that we had laid out were under the giant parasol. My skin was always so cold now, and I despised the summer heat. Sebastian laid down next to me though he didn’t seem to mind the heat. I’m sure the eternal hellfire is way hotter than this tropical temperature ever could be. 

That’s another thing that’s changed too. Although Sebastian is still my butler, he isn’t so uptight anymore. Like I said, I’ve never been closer with anyone other than him. We’re like friends now. I guess it’s kind of weird when people stare at him like he’s some pervert for having me with him all the time, but he always charms his way out of those situations.

“Master, would you like a swim to cool down?”

Bastard is always one step ahead.

“Fine.” I mumbled. I got up and walked over to the shoreline. I felt the cool little waves on my toes and that tempted me enough to sit down and let it soak through my shorts. 

“Does that feel better?”

Once again, damn bastard.

“Yes.” I muttered under my breath. Of course I know he can hear it.

“Wouldn’t it be more refreshing a bit further out, young master?”

“No.” I growled, “And why do you still call me ‘young’ master? I’m not that young anymore Sebastian.”

He chuckled, “You still are to me master. I’m centuries older than you, and you still do look like a child.”

“I’m not a child! It’s not my fault I look like this!”

“Well you could change your appearance, but you are still too young of a demon to master that.”

“When the time comes, let me know then.”

“Come on master. Let’s enjoy the day. There’s smaller coral reefs around these parts. Wouldn’t it be fun to explore?”

“I said no! I don’t want to. I’m fine sitting here.”

He smirked at me, “Are you..scared, master?”

That son of a –

“No, I’m not scared! I just don’t-“

“Don’t want to tread into the open water? It’s alright, not everyone can brave the big blue.”

“I can so handle it!”

“Oh I'm sure you can.”

“Fine! You want to see!”

I got up from my spot and walked further and further ahead. The water went up to my knees, then my waist, then my shoulders. 

“How about a little farther?” 

I hate it when he teases me!

I dove down and swam further away from the shore. I wasn’t lying when I said I could swim. I’ve learned, I just don’t really care for it. It’s easier for me to swim now, because I don’t need to breathe. I could stay underwater forever. 

When I look over he’s motioning for me to follow him. He starts swimming off a little deeper and further away from the beach area. From there I could see it. The coral reefs he was talking about. I mean, of course there are coral reefs in Australia. The Great   
Barrier Reef, duh.

I saw plenty of colorful fish swimming around the open water, and others hiding in cracks and crevices within the corals. I even saw a sea snake, some eels and a couple of reef sharks scoping out possible targets.

I saw Sebastian swimming to the surface. He motioned his head for me to swim up as well. 

When I reached the surface I saw him smirking at me, yet again. “What?! I told you I could go as far as I wanted!”

“Master, I still haven’t said anything.” He chuckled.

“Whatever!”

“What do you think of the view?”

I suppose the coral reef is pretty beautiful. The water is refreshing. And this whole vacation has been relaxing. Well all of my vacations are always relaxing. But Sebastian doesn’t need to know that.

“It’s alright I guess.”

“I’m glad that you enjoy this Master.”

***

After going back to shore, we grabbed our things and headed back to our hotel. We relaxed a bit more before we went out for a night walk. Might as well take our time on this vacation. It’s been a while since the both of us had a good meal. Though some random human on the street won’t be that delicious, it will suffice. And after this vacation is over, me and Sebastian will go our separate ways and find someone to form a contract with. It’s been like this for a while now. We figured that it would be the best option. This way neither of us goes hungry and in the end, we still stick together. 

“What a lovely night don’t you think master?”

“I suppose so. Wonder who our unlucky victims will be tonight.”

“Probably dull and tasteless.”

“For sure.” 

We kept walking around looking for a suitable meal when we came upon a couple of female tourists. Probably American. These American girls aren’t very bright. Never are. Don’t know how many of them we’ve attacked. Of course we never get caught.

Sebastian walked up to them and they all looked intoxicated. As usual. Sebastian always handled these kinds of situations, since it would be kind of weird if they saw me with him.

“Why hello there ladies. Care to join me for a walk?”

They all giggled and commented on how handsome he was. They cuddled up to him and he led them over to where I was. They were all over him until the moment they saw me.

“Who’s this little kid?”

“Yeah, what’s he doing here all alone?”

“And at this late hour?”

I gave them a sweet smile and Sebastian roughly pushed them forward.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Sorry ladies. Unfortunately for the both of us, you will have to do as our meal.”

Their screams echoed through the night as we devoured their souls and indulged ourselves with their blood.

***

We both sat together on the roof of the building as people crowded around the bodies. Their horrified faces bringing me joy.

I looked over at Sebastian licking the blood of his face and his fingers.

“Life is good Sebastian.”

He grinned, “Yes master, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a contest about a year ago. I enjoy a good Ciel/Sebastian fic but seeing them just as friends or companions is what I prefer. It was all good fun and I hope you like it! I would like to write more of them as just random drabbles but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
